


Great Plans and Epic Failures

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Poor Uncle John had a great plan and it almost worked.Written for the prompt Hair.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Great Plans and Epic Failures

"I'm looking for the world-renowned Maddie. I have traveled far from home to have her do my hair," John announced in the other room.

This was a great way to spend the morning. John got to be awesome Uncle John while Rodney drank his coffee in peace.

It was great until he heard Maddie say, "Ooops sorry, Uncle John," before bursting into tears.

He ran into the other room and saw Maddie standing on a stepstool with a pair of scissors in one hand and a large chunk of John's hair in the other.

Not a great morning after all.


End file.
